Jealous? Tyde
by TheThespiann
Summary: Guess who's jealous? Tyde
1. Chapter 1

"Clyde, please tell me you are not wasting my time." I stood in his kitchen as he searched frantically for his wallet.

"You know, you didn't have to come!" he yelled from, where I assumed was his closet.

"I couldn't help it."

"Then help you-" he stopped and then started to laugh.

"Clyde? You okay in there?" I said as I looked under his couch.

"Yeah, just thinking, wouldn't it be hilarious if Cartman and Wendy were dating?" I smirked, and thought it would be.

"Why are you thinking about this?"

"Well, Kenny said something about Cartman holding her hand."

"Yeah, they were talking about her at the amusement park for their summer class. Apparently she's terrified of roller coasters, and she went on with the whole class."

"Ah. Wait, how the hell do you know all that!"

"Bebe was babbling about it on the way to your house." I didn't particularly listen to her the whole time but did remember that part. I then tried to think of anything else she said, but nothing came to mind.

"Token! Token! I found it! Look I found it!" he came running towards me, tripped over the rug in his living room, but before he hit the ground I reached out my two arms and caught him. He lay on top of my knees, his arms entangled in mine, his face against my chest, his heart speed up. He lifted his eyes to mine, those brown orbs contracted a bit, then frantically left mine.

"S-sorry Token." he lifted himself quickly then turned toward the kitchen. I glanced up at him and saw his ears where red. I smirked. God, don't I ever smile?

"Clyde, you okay?" I seem to be asking people this quite often. He nodded and walked toward his door, I followed.

"Hey Token! Let's-" I pushed him as he opened the door.

"Bastard!" he seriously thought I was still on the floor? This boy is my best friend? Oh, well I enjoy his company ever since we were little, sometimes I hated sharing my friend with others, I laughed to myself, that was just stupid of me.

"Token, what are you smiling about?" he questioned as he locked his door. We walked toward the stairs.

"Oh, nothing much Clyde."

Half way to the school building Clyde turned and looked at me. His eyes were questioning me, but I was unsure of what it was. He pursed his lips then looked forward.

"Say Token, why didn't you drive today?" I looked at him and waited for him to meet my gaze, but he never did.

"Well, I actually wanted to ride on the bus with everyone." I was a lair, but he didn't have to know that.

"Really? That doesn't seem like you at all."

"What? So now you know me that well?" I smiled he wasn't expecting that at all. I could see it in the way he was walking.

"Wh-what! I never said I well known you!" his eyes seemed to be looking for an escape on the sidewalk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of pocky, chocolate pocky.

"Dude, stop accusing me of such terrible things." he said as he placed one in his mouth. I am not fond of sweet things but I enjoy messing with Clyde. I tried to snatch the pocky from his mouth but I just missed. He tried to dodge and in the process bit in to it. The pocky fell on the cement.

"Token! Look what you did!" I smiled. He pulled out another one. This time I was determined to grab it. He leaned back so I grabbed his wrists, and wrapped my leg around his and he fell with a thunk.

"Damn it!. Token that hurt.." he said with his pocky still in his mouth. I pinned his wrist to the sidewalk as I was already straddling him. I leaned down. My face just inches from his own. I opened my mouth and bit the pocky. I left him with about a centimeter of pocky. His cheeks were flushed as I released his wrists he tried to punch me, but I was too quick, I was already standing up. Then we heard footsteps, I pulled him up quickly and we kept walking.

"Token! You dick now, I have no more!" he was pouting like a five year old, but I was used to it so, I let him continue. "You owe me now for a box!"

"A box, you only had two!"

"Yeah, well I was hungry!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Your's!" he yelled a few people looked in our direction, we were almost to the front door when as fate would have it Kenny appeared out of no where.

"Dude glad you guys finally made it!" he smirked, as we went inside

"Kenny would you mind if Clyde and I met you and the others in the auditorium?"

"Alright then. Dont do anything drastic to Clyde haha." he left laughing to himself and walked away.

"Damn you Kenny..." Clyde mumbled under his breathe.

"Heh you know how he is."

"True" He replied as we started walking

"Token! Okay already." he's stubborn, but he knows when I am the winner. He at least takes it well. We started down the hallway passing the labeled doors, we walked past 2-2 Homeroom. Then Clyde looked at me and walked backwards toward the door I followed him.

"Craig? Is that you?" the raven looked up from the paper he was writing on,

"Clyde? Token?." Clyde raced into the room and stood in front of the desk and smiled.

"Dude Craig, it's been what, forever since I've seen you!"

"No, more like five years, but that can seem like forever." I didn't want to interrupt, but I walked in.

"Sup dude." he replied with a 'sup.'

-RING!!!!!!!!!!!!-

I heard the 8:30 bell and grabbed Clyde's sleeve, and pulled him toward the door.

"Token! Let go of me!"

"Clyde?" it was the first time he had raised his voice at me, without it being a fight. I was a little surprised.

"I said let go, I was talking to Craig, I'll meet you there, okay." he said as I loosened my grip, he walked back toward Craig as Craig just shrugged. I was walking out the door, I turned and looked at Craig, and I saw those Dark Blue eyes turn toward me, they were laughing at me. Even though he himself was silent, on the inside he was laughing at me.

"Fuck you!" I mouthed and he just flip me off like he did when we were little, and turned his attention back on to Clyde. I walked down the hall into the auditorium, it was quite loud in there. It didn't take me long to find the group of people that I tend to hang out with, Cartman stands out like a sore fatass and Kenny had to have been the loudest in there.

"Where the hells Clyde?" Kenny said as I approached them.

"With Craig." They all turned toward me, they then looked at each other.

"So?" asked Bebe

"Oh well hes back big deal?." Kyle said crossing his arms.

I wanted to make a remark but I just let it slide.

"Look there here he is!" Stan pointed as Craig and Clyde walked in.

'Oh yay...'

"Dude your back?" Stan asked.

"Yep." replied Craig

"When did you come back?" asked Kenny,

"A week ago."

"Oh." everyone replied.

"Token?." Clyde came towards Kenny and me. "Want to go to lunch with me and Craig? You too Kenny?." I nodded, but Kenny declined.

"I already have some plans sorry." I swear hes just saying that to go look at porn like always.

"It's okay. What about you Token?"

"...." I just stared.

"I'll take that as a yes!" then he left to talk to Craig again.

Kenny turn towards the others.

"Can I go with you guys, for lunch." They nodded, I laughed, so those were his plans. Suddenly Mr Mackey, yep our counselor yes apparently he is still our counselor. He stands next to the microphone and waits for the room to be quiet as usual Clyde and Kenny are arguing about something. How they managed in such little time amazes me, but I figured it was about the whole playboy thing, I'd ask Clyde later, maybe.

"Yeah, well what ever just go and die!"

"Well, that sounds like something you'd do asshole!"

"What was that Donovan?!"

"You heard me McCormick!"

"Shut up!Mmkay! Clyde, Kenny see me after the ceremony Mmkay!" Mr. Mackey screamed into the microphone. After the two were silent, he began his speech. It's nothing we haven't heard so I turned and looked down the isle, for the first time in eight years, I wasn't sitting by Clyde at an opening ceremony. I had taken the seat by Cartman, and Kyle. I guess it's okay, but that's not the whole truth, it bugs me that these two always fight which is annoying in our younger I'm kinda getting pissed off when Craig just comes in and Clyde just acts completely different. Like I wasn't his only friend for the past eight years, Craig moved but now he's back which Clyde hasn't seen him five or so years after he moved. I feel the anger rise in me. I feel something else too, something that is starting to tear my insides apart, what is it? Bebe looks towards me.

"Token, you okay?" she whispers.

"Yeah, I'm alright." But I look down the isle to see, those Dark Blue eyes laughing at me once more. He mouths,

"Jealous." more like a statement than a question and that really pisses me off.

'Im not jealous..'

_'Or am I?...  
Goddammit!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I did say there was going to be a slight chance on continuing this. Sorry if it's short I couldn't come up with any ideas(considering I wrote this fic in 2010). And thank you the reviews/favs/and follows ^^. Enjoy~_

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

'_No. Nope. Nu-uh I am not jealous. Not jealous at all. And you can't tell me otherwise.'_

Not jealous.

After that whole ceremony thing ended, _finally_, it was time to go home. And I just want to go home but being a good friend that I am, I have to wait for Clyde.

Just great. Good for you to get in trouble Clyde.

I sighed as I began to make my way to the counselor's office, well Mr. Mackey's actually.

"Hey, Token."

I stopped walking, recognizing that voice.

Rolling my eyes and making myself act friendly than I usually am, I turned around.

"Hey ,Craig."

I see him cross his arms then I see him smirk slightly.

"I didn't know, you and Clyde got closer. Last time I remembered, you'd get annoyed whenever he was around you."

My eyes narrowed, _'What?'_

What the heck is he talking about? Clyde and I aren't _that close_. And yeah that was true but that was like when we were younger.

Before I can reply, something happened. No I mean it. And holy crap, it goddamn hurts.

'_Note to self, always remember where you're standing. At all cost.'_

Just when today couldn't get any worse, I mean come on. Can't today be less bad than it is?

"Ow!" _'Damn it, I think my nose is broken.'_

I glanced from the corner of my eyes and saw Craig smirking. _'Bastard.' _

"Huh? Oh man, Token! Crap, are you okay? Dude, I swear I did not know you were there."

Leave it to captain obvious. But seriously, who could blame him?

I sighed wincing slightly at the pain of my nose and replied, "I'm fine. It was just an accident."

"You should probably watch where you're standing next time Token."

I heard Craig say standing next to Clyde. _'No shit.'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, listen to Craig, Toke. Who knows? It could have been my locker; you're standing behind next time. Heck, that would have left a mark on your face."

I inwardly twitched but I gave a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, next time. Thanks for the heads up." _'If I would have got hit with that, I'd get sent to the hospital.'_

I saw Clyde smile, then pat my back, "Anytime, man! You know you can count on me."

I nodded chuckling, ignoring how my heart started racing for some strange reason, "Yup,"

Clyde nodded then asks me, clearly getting concern, "Want to go to the nurse and get that checked?"

Raising an eyebrow I glanced at my hand and see the blood from my nose, damn that's a lot of blood. From the corner of my eye I can see Craig smirking.

"You should get that checked dude."

'_He probably knew this was going to happen.'_

Shrugging, I agreed, I really want to punch him in the face but I had to stay my cool. "Yeah, might as well or my parent will think I got in a fight."

Clyde grinned then grabbed both my arm and Craig's taking us to the direction to where the nurse's office was at.

I don't know if I mention this again but, damn, my nose really hurts.

* * *

_A/N: Might take some time to think about what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I have half of it down ^^. Review~_


End file.
